


Familial Duty

by butyoumight



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He wanted to ask his father why they couldn’t be in the room with Mama, but it was inappropriate for a child to speak until spoken to, so he didn’t."</i> The Kureshima family prepares to welcome a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Written for the [2013 Fandom Arts Exchange](http://maketakunai.tumblr.com/post/68859445911/hey-would-you-like-to-take-part-in-a-fun) project on Tumblr, for user [hadeniikuze](http://hadeniikuze.tumblr.com/).

Takatora sat beside his father, and every time his father lifted his arm to check his watch, Takatora turned his head clear around to squint down the hall at the clock.

“This shouldn’t take so long, not in this day and age.” His father mumbled, and Takatora nodded because it was second nature to agree with everything his father said, even though he wasn’t being addressed, or even looked at.

They’d been sitting in this hallway for over an hour, now, and Takatora had twisted around to check the clock thirty-four times in that time. He wanted to ask his father why they couldn’t be in the room with Mama, but it was inappropriate for a child to speak until spoken to, so he didn’t.

Finally, after fifteen minutes and ten more times his father had checked his watch, a nurse came towards them from the room, and she bowed and said “Kureshima-san, there were some minor complications, but they’re both fine now. Please, come with me.”

Takatora’s father made a sound that Takatora recognized as disgruntled, he’d heard it often enough at home, and then he stood up and followed in the wake of the nurse. Takatora jumped down from the hard plastic chair and tried to run after his father without running- he didn’t want to be left behind. He wanted to see his Mama, and he wanted to see his new brother.

The door almost closed in his face, but he got to sneak in just before hand, and he inched up to the side of the bed, putting his hands on the bars along the side and stretching onto his tiptoes to see.

“Takatora.” Mama said, and he smiled at her. She looked tired, and her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat. “Meet Mitsuzane. Your little brother.” She angled the little blanket bundle in her arms, and Takatora’s eyes went wide with wonder.

The little baby was so _small_ , with a lot more hair than Takatora himself had in the few pictures they had of him as a baby. His eyes were closed, and his tiny lower lip stuck out in a sleepy pout.

“Oh.” Takatora said softly. He had never seen anything more important in his entire ten years of life.

“Would you like to hold him?” His Mama asked, and Takatora gaped at her for a moment, then nodded his head rapidly.

“You have to be very careful.” She said, motioning with one hand for the nurse to come closer and help her. The nurse took Mitsuzane carefully in her arms, along with the whole bundle of three blankets. Two of them were plain white, hospital issue, but one was the fuzzy green one that Takatora had picked out for him.

The nurse showed Takatora how to put his arms around Mitsuzane, to help him hold his head up so he could breathe, and cautioned him not to hold onto him too hard.

Takatora’s father was checking his watch again, muttering to the doctor who was trying to leave, but Takatora had eyes only for his brother.

He held out his arms, and the nurse placed Mitsuzane into his careful embrace.

Mitsuzane’s eyes opened then, and he looked up into Takatora’s gaze, and then he opened his funny toothless mouth in a smile.

“Mitsuzane.” Takatora said softly, craning his neck to kiss his brother’s forehead. “I’m going to look after you.”


End file.
